I've Told You Now
by under.that.sun
Summary: Smooth hand motions were the first thing that made Sanji notice his bartender for the first time. What made his eyes stay were the outrageous plastic bottle green hair and three golden earrings in his left ear. AU, pre-ZoSan, yaoi.


**A.N. Yea, this is me, writing an update for People and/or Family… I have no excuse except that this song is my favorite at the moment… :D**

**By the way, I'm trying out a bit of a different writing style, tell me what you think about it… :}**

**Song credits – Sam Smith "I've Told You Now".**

**Warnings: yaoi – man x man, kind of pre ZoSan, crude language, AU, songfic I suppose…**

**Word count: 1 394**

_**I've Told You Now…**_

_You know what I mean_

Smooth hand motions were the first thing that made Sanji notice his bartender for the first time.

What made his eyes stay were the outrageous plastic bottle green hair and three golden earrings in his left ear. Weird scar through his right eye that could possibly left him one eye bling, but luckily didn't.

Blue eyes linger on the firm, bit square shaped jaw and intimidating frown. The bartender was doing his job flawlessly though, quickly mixing drinks without a pause while the row at the bar never seemed to end. He didn't do tricks or try to show off, but every customer left happy with their drinks and left a nice tip. Sanji was planning on leaving a good tip too, the man was gorgeous after all.

_It's like walking in the heat all day with no water_

The second time Sanji saw the green haired bartender was in a simple café, sitting by the window, drinking what seemed like black espresso, he didn't seem to be alone - with at least two more people sitting by his table.

He was laughing too.

The man looked good while doing it, he threw his head back a bit, lifting his chin up and exposing his firm neck muscles with an undeniable Adam apple.

The blond was just passing by the window, eyes fixed on a man he would probably never know. He smiles around the cigarette in his mouth just as the view of the window disappears and the street of rushing people occupies his senses.

_It's like waiting for a friend_

_Watching everybody else meet theirs on that corner_

At moments like this one Sanji truly believed in all that karma, ying – yang and whatever balance shit there was in the world.

At first it truly looked like Sanji got the bad hand when what he dubbed as a 'crazy neighbor' moved in next door. The new tenant seemed normal from the first glance, that is, until Sanji talked with him. The twenty year old brunet was crazy as hell.

And of course the young chef-in-training got dragged into the world of the said crazy guy. As a next door neighbor he was soon pulled into the apartment next door into a welcoming party he didn't have any wish to be in.

That is, until he saw who exactly his new neighbor – Luffy – had as a friend – his green haired mystery from the bar.

_Or losing in an argument_

_Although you're right, can't get your thoughts in order_

The blond didn't know what was worse – the fact that he still had a crush or the fact that he still had a crush on an obvious asshole.

Zoro – the green haired bartender – turned out to be downright rude and hated the world. He was like grumpy cat, but in human form.

They didn't seem to agree on anything: Sanji loved soccer, Zoro was a fan of basketball, Sanji was neat and elegant, Zoro was vulgar brute, Zoro drank beer, Sanji could only drink wine… the only thing they did when they met was argue.

To the friend circle Luffy managed to drag him into it looked hilarious, to Sanji it was a slap to his pride – how could he still like such a man? Such character should have long since put Zoro off in Sanji's eyes…

_Still I refrain_

_From talking at you, talking on_

_You know me well_

_I don't explain_

Sanji knew his real problem.

The problem was – he enjoyed arguing with Zoro way too much for it to be healthy.

He was a man who loved a challenge and it seemed so did the green haired man. They could spend hours trying to prove each other wrong and the topics they could agree on were quickly exchanged with rows on some stupid little things.

The rush of adrenaline that came when he was faced with a man, bigger than him in muscle mass and more stubborn than a mule was incredibly addicting. The fact that Sanji could see the same kind of sparks of enjoyment in Zoro's eyes during tehir arguments told the blond leaps about the other male and made the experience even more enjoyable.

_But what the hell_

_Why do you think I come 'round here on my free will?_

_Wasting all my precious time_

It probably was the worst quarrel they ever had.

The topic was as silly as TV show they were watching in Sanji's apartment (now there were weekly gatherings at Sanji's house to watch TV shows).

They were standing in front of each other, shouting insults into each other's faces, and Sanji still could notice how incredibly broad Zoro's shoulders looked and the firm muscles of his chest.

Then Zoro shouted something about why the hell Sanji is putting up with them at all if he hates Zoro so much, and Sanji just stands there boiling with anger, until words and insults burst out from his chest.

_Oh, the truth spills out_

_And noooooo oh I've_

_I've told you now_

"You're probably the most stupid, gorgeous man I've ever had the misfortune of meeting! Living proof that good looks and brain don't mix!"

Sanji stands there wide eyed, breathing heavily, heart beating loudly and Zoro's words ringing in his ears.

Zoro stands in front of him with equally wide yes, but his were filled with panic.

Their friends were quietly watching their exchange like it was some sort of drama on TV.

The blond lungs at Zoro in the best way he could possibly think off – with his lips.

_You know what I mean_

_Although I try my best, I still let down the team_

_You're everything I want,_

_Why should I resist when you are there for me?_

The kiss doesn't really solve anything.

Sure, they make out like a couple teenagers until they're out of breath, but then Sanji hits the man in the jaw, grabs his phone and wallet and walks out the door (taking his shoes with him, he puts them on in the stairwell).

The problem is that it was his apartment they were in and he has nowhere to go. All his friends are inside his, so he can't go and crash in one of their places. He simply goes to the nearest café, orders coffee and sits there trying to get himself together.

It doesn't really work as his brain keeps replaying that moment… that kiss… and Sanji desperately tries to understand why the hell he did it. And why the hell Zoro kissed back, why did Sanji punch him after? What was wrong with him?

_Should I refrain_

_From talking at you, talking on_

_You know me well_

_I don't explain _

Sanji doesn't get to drink his coffee.

Zoro storms in the café, throws a fifty bill on the table, grabs Sanji by his arm and drags him out of the establishment.

The blond tries to get out of the green haired man's grips, but Zoro simply stops, grabs Sanji by his shoulders and kisses him senseless. And while the blond is standing there with wide eyes shocked completely the other man uses that moment to drag Sanji back into his apartment building.

Once they're in the stairwell Zoro pins him to a wall and grabs Sanji's chin. "Tell me the truth – what did you meant by that kiss?"

The young chef furrows his brows in return. "What did _you _meant by those words?"

"Answer my question first." Zoro growls as he presses Sanji deeper into the dirty wall.

"What do you think?" Sanji flashes his teeth in aggressive manner. "I hate you so much I wouldn't mind fucking you."

The other man sneers and pushes his groin into Sanji's feeling slight arousal from the other. "If that's all you've wanted you wouldn't have ran away. You would have smirked at me and said something flirty. Don't think I'm stupid. Tell me. NOW."

_But what the hell_

_Why do you think I come 'round here on my free will?_

_Wasting all my precious time_

_Oh the truth spills out_

_And oooooo oh I've_

_I've told you now_

_._

_I've told you now_

_And I've told you now!_

_And I've told you now!_

He did it.

He said it.

Out loud.

Zoro stares at him and he looks quite lost. He probably didn't expect such direct answer.

They stand there in silence, Sanji panting a bit from when at the end of his speech he began shouting, there's a faint blush on his cheeks from the frustration he's feeling, and he's still aroused from being in such close proximity with Zoro.

Zoro on the other hand is simply staring into his eyes and Sanji is quite tired of that, he sighs and starts pushing Zoro away when the green haired male's grip strengthens. "No, you're not going anywhere. Ever."

Zoro smirks and kisses Sanji. Again. The blond feels like he's in some sort of heaven, getting kissed by his crush so many times in a day couldn't be real.

"You will stay, or well, I will stay together with you, in a relationship. You won't be allowed to _look _at other men, you won't be allowed to _think_ about other men. You'll be mine and vice versa." Zoro's mouth is by Sanji's ear and he shudders at the warm air hitting his earlobe. "Deal?" Gets breathed out into his ear and the blond has to clench his teeth not to moan.

"Deal."

**A.N. Yea, this is it. I hope you've enjoyed this! ^-^**


End file.
